1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display board assembly and, more specifically, to sports game history, scoring, scheduling and announcing systems.
The present invention is an interactive sports season team-tracking poster for a sports fan's favorite team. The invention is a calendar-like chart for a sports season displaying a predetermined time period by day having a postable element that is completed by the user containing user selected sporting event statistics.
As an example, a baseball season chart would be printed for the months of April through October with the favored team schedule imprinted thereon. The fan is able to record game statistics on an attachable preprinted statistics form for each sporting event related to their chosen team and attach the event statistics form onto the season chart for that event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other scoring, scheduling and announcing devices designed for sports games. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 546,959 issued to J. S. Larzelere on Sep. 24, 1895.
Another patent was issued to E. Bach on May 3, 1904 as U.S. Pat. No. 758,808. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,715 was issued to J. L. Preo on Jan. 11, 1916 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 10, 1922 to F. W. Feihl as U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,577.
Another patent was issued to H. Beebe, Jr. on Oct. 17, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,741. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,910 was issued to R. Feiler on Aug. 21, 1979. Another was issued to A. B. Todd on Feb. 24, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,206 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 25, 1992 to Meaney, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,735.
Another patent was issued to E. Creech on Oct. 12, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,570. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,881 was issued to E. Creech on Dec. 9, 1997. Another was issued to Huemoeller et al. on Dec. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,006 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 3, 2001 to W. J. Gabriel as U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,296.